


Dress you up in my love

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: Anyone who doesn’t think Patrick Kane’s life is hard has never had to be around Jonathan Bryan Toews on Halloween





	Dress you up in my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little nothing fic that I wrote way to quickly and has zero plot. Many thanks to [jezziejay ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay)for the quick and excellent beta, and helping me with the name! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Anyone who doesn’t think Patrick Kane’s life is hard has never had to be around Jonathan Bryan Toews on Halloween.

It’s not that Patrick doesn’t find Jonny ridiculous other times of the year, but on Halloween, he changes. Gone is Captain Serious, replaced by Captain Seriously Lame.

If Patrick wasn’t so in love with Jonny, he’d probably be more annoyed by how ridiculously awful Jonny is about Halloween. And about dressing up for Halloween.

First there was the pimp costume, courtesy of Burish. It was supposed to be a prank on the rookie, but joke’s on Sharpy; Jonny had loved it.

_”This is so cool,” he’d gushed to Patrick when Burish had dropped off the orange velvet suit and matching ruffled shirt. “I’m gonna kill it at the UC on Halloween!”_

Patrick had rolled his eyes and texted Sharpy that he was going to have to up his game.

Since then Jonny’d really gotten fancy with his costumes, graduating from off the rack superheroes and aliens to a Big Bad Wolf get up that Patrick might have made him wear that night in bed.

Yeah, so Patrick’s a Teen Wolf fan, sue him.

Last year had been interesting and the skeleton costume Jonny’d worn hadn’t left much to the imagination. Walking into the team party behind Jonny had been fun, and not just because of the view. The reaction from the rookies at seeing their captain wearing full face-paint and a body suit had been priceless.

If Patrick was a better man, he’d be immune to the plaintive looks Jonny throws his way every Halloween as he picks out this year’s ensemble.

Alas, that ship has sailed, which is how Patrick ends up in an exclusive salon with his head in his hands one late October afternoon.

“I could be napping right now,” Patrick moans. “Why am I not napping right now?”

“Because you’re helping me pick out my costume,” Jonny says from his perch in front of a giant makeup mirror. The harsh lighting should wash Jonny out, but like so many things Jonny always proves wrong, it just makes him look hotter.

Jesus.

“Come on, can’t we just go to Chipotle and head home?” Patrick whines plaintively.

“No, because you’re gonna help me decide what I’m going as for the party,” Jonny says, spinning in the chair like a little kid.

“I don’t care,” Patrick lies.

“Yes, you do,” Jonny replies, putting his hand on the counter to stop the motion of his chair, and then wobbling in place. It’s absolutely not adorable.

Ugh.

“Fine, I care, but you never listen to me,” Patrick amends, “so I don’t know why I have to be here.”

“Because,” Jonny looks shifty. “I want to do a couples costume this year?”

“What?”

“I want us to wear coordinated costumes,” Jonny reiterates.

“Why. Why would we ever want to do that.” Patrick shakes his head. He’s watched Jonny get more and more extreme with his costumes, Patrick sticking to simple shit they stocked at the temporary store adjacent to the Party City on Wacker. He’d made a fine Anakin Skywalker, and he personally thought his Danny Zuko had been a huge hit.

“Because it’s fun. Come on, I really want to do something together this year.” When Patrick continues to look skeptical, Jonny pulls out the pleading brown eyes. “Please?”

Ugh. As if Patrick can say no to those eyes.

“Ugh,” Patrick says a little churlishly. “Fine. What did you have in mind?”

Six hours later, Patrick’s fighting to keep from scratching at the makeup drying on his face and regretting all his life choices.

Jonny, on the other hand, looks delighted, brandishing a Polaroid. “This is perfect,” he crows. “You look amazing, Peeks.”

“I look ridiculous,” Patrick says, focusing on not falling over in the towering monster shoes he’s wearing.

“You mean ridiculously awesome,” Jonny corrects, glued on nose twitching. “Now say the line.”

“I’m not saying the fucking line, Jon.”

“Say it,” Jonny coaxes prompts, drawing the words out like a challenge. “Come on, Pat, say it! It’s the most important part of the costume!”

“I thought the four hours in a make-up chair and the contact lenses were the most important parts,” Patrick says darkly. “I thought the jumpsuit and the monster boots and the fucking crown glued to my head were the most. Important. Part. Isn’t that what you said every time you bullied me into another part of this - this - this fucking awful costume!” By the end of his diatribe, Patrick’s practically shouting and Jonny’s mouth is a thin, unhappy line.

Patrick snaps his mouth shut and takes a deep breath. His stomach roils a little at how rigidly Jonny’s holding himself. “Jon, I didn’t - I just - “

“Forget it, Patrick.” Jonny pulls off his gloves and yanks at the fake nose, unable to hide his wince as the glue gives and it peels off his face. It leaves whiskers framing Jonny’s pink nose, and any other time, Patrick would chirp him about how silly his face looks but right now, he’s too busy biting his lip and feeling like the worst boyfriend ever.

“No, wait. Come on, Jonny - ” Patrick takes a step towards Jonny, and lurches forward. It’s only Jonny’s reflexes that save him from face-planting. He clings to Jonny once he’s upright, and looks down at him.

Maybe the monster boots aren’t _that_ bad, he thinks, enjoying being the tall one for a change.

Jonny starts to pull away but Patrick clings to his vest, anchoring himself with the hold. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry. This is just - it’s a lot.“

“You don’t have to wear it,” Jonny snaps, still tense under Patrick’s hands. “I can just get a baby Groot or something to carry around.”

“No way,” Patrick says firmly. “I’m sorry, and I said I’d do the whole couples costume with you. I’m not trying to get out it. But this - “ he gestures at himself - “this is just a lot.”

“I know,” Jonny’s face softens a little. “I just really like how excited the fans got when I went as a werewolf. And last year when I went as a skeleton.” He smiles to himself, his whiskers twitching. “That was awesome.”

“You in those skintight leggings was the awesome part,” Patrick smiles, shaking Jonny a little and relieved when Jonny rolls his eyes at him.

“And also - “ Jonny shrugs. “We could go to a costume parade they’re having on Navy Pier, maybe hold hands in public.”

“You want to come out via a couples Halloween Costume?” Patrick gawps. They’ve been talking about the right time to announce that they’re together, but decided to wait until their new condo is done to make the reveal. Which might be never at the pace of construction, Patrick thinks darkly. “Is this because the stupid condo isn’t done yet?”

“No!” Jonny says firmly. “I’m saying the opposite - that we could go out and just walk around without anyone noticing, for once. That maybe I could kiss my boyfriend in public without worrying about it ending up on Deadspin. I fucking hate all the hiding we have to do. And I hate waiting. I’m proud of us, of being with a guy as amazing as you, and if I can’t tell the world, I’d like one night when I can hold your hand. Is that so much to ask?”

“Oh,” Patrick says, thrown. He hadn’t realized how hard being in the closet had become for Jonny. “We don’t - we don’t actually have to wait for 9 Walton to be completed, Jon. If you want to come out now, let’s come out now.”

“But our plans - “

“Are just plans, and plans can change,” Patrick insists firmly. Now that the idea’s on the table, Patrick’s enthusiasm is growing. “We’re already living together, even if it’s just in a rental. And everyone on the team - hell, in the NHL! - knows about us. The beats all know. I bet if we went to Tracey or Powers, offered them an exclusive about us, they’d jump at the chance.”

“Really?” Jonny’s lips twist. “It’s a big deal, Pat. And we can’t take it back. We’ll be the first out players in the NHL, and on the same team. We won’t be Toews and Kane anymore - “

“Kane and Toews,” Patrick interrupts, just to make Jonny roll his eyes and huff at him.

“Toews and Kane,” Jonny huffs, rolling his eyes.

Jesus, Patrick loves him.

“But we won’t just be that,” Jonny continues more seriously. “We’ll be the first out gay couple in the NHL. And suddenly our play, our contracts, our every move on the ice will be filtered through the prism of our sexuality. If I go into a slump, people will speculate that it’s due to being out. It’s gonna be a lot harder.”

“Jonny, I’ve lived with that kind of stupid speculation for years. Anytime anything bad happens with this team, or I go into a slump, or there’s off-ice issues, people speculate about me, about my status on the team. It sucks. But I can’t change people’s opinions about shit like that, all I can do is play and prove that I belong here, that I deserve to be part of the Blackhawks.”

“You’re the most important part of the Blackhawks,” Jonny says fiercely. “Those assholes - “

“Shh,” Patrick says, leaning down to kiss Jonny briefly. “I know, I know. I’m just saying that I’ve been dealing with that kind of stupidity for ten years. So, hell yes I’m ready to come out.”

“Really?” Jonny sounds hopeful.

“Really,” Patrick nods. “But maybe not as Groot and Rocket?”

“Oh.” Jonny looks down at himself. “But I love these costumes!”

“You’re such a loser,” Patrick shakes his head fondly. “Fine, we can go to the party as Groot and Rocket, maybe we even go to that parade in them.”

“You’re willing to go to the parade?”

“I said maybe. These boots aren’t exactly made for walking, apologies to Ms. Sinatra. But after Halloween, we meet with Stan, get Brisson in, talk to Rocky and John. Make a plan to come out. A new plan.”

“That - “ Jonny clears his throat. “I’m so glad you want to do this.”

“Me, too,” Patrick whispers, pulling Jonny closer. “We’re doing this?”

“We’re doing this,” Jonny nods, his smile a little blurry. Patrick sniffles and leans forward so he can rest his head on top of Jonny’s.

“This is fucking weird,” Patrick says after a minute of breathing Jonny’s hair. “Although I like being taller in theory, it’s totally throwing me off.”

“Me, too,” Jonny muffles from under Patrick’s chin. He pulls back. “We don’t have to do these costumes, Pat. We can change to something less… I don’t know - “

“Ostentatious? Pretentious? Ridiculous?” Patrick teases, and Jonny smacks his side. “Nah, I think this is fine. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I. Am. Groot.”

 

 

***

 

This is Patrick's look:   

And this is Jonny's, only with a more defined nose/whiskers: 

(credit to https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIglgqY0Zjz0jsE2foVk-TQ for these incredible looks) 


End file.
